


修仙第六章

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	修仙第六章

06（上）

 

宁泊秋敷衍冷淡地应了声，视线投向邪修身后由鲜血构筑的阵法：“溟七，你又打算祸害谁？”  
他说这话时气息平稳，眼神镇静自若，全然瞧不出上一秒还在男人怀里被亵玩得浑身发软。  
被称作溟七的邪修玩味地笑了笑，并没拆穿眼前这人的故作姿态。  
他自黑袍里探出右手食指，轻轻搭到盘旋在自己身侧的骸骨鸟头上：“宁尊主这话说的……怎么算是祸害呢？我一贯奉行的都是平等互利的交易原则。”

宁泊秋的脸色顿时变了。  
他拢紧修长的细眉，眼中神色陡然凌厉起来：“你什么时候生出的血肉？！”  
“这可多谢了宁尊主。试验过后，我发现黑蛟精血于我而言是大补。”溟七漫不经心地将余下四指也从黑袍里伸了出来——  
却全是一截截泛着幽暗血光的白骨。  
“我在塑全肉身前无法离开此地，宁尊主倒好，同我交易完精血后便拒不接收传音……迫不得已，我只能委托新的合作者替我强取试试。”溟七叹了口气，“却被怨气反噬得……连初次炼化黑蛟精血的成果都没了大半。看来还是得黑蛟心甘情愿才行。”

宁泊秋的目光冰冷锐利，含了隐隐杀意：“你当初让我取黑蛟精血时，只说是用来炼稳固根基的丹药。”  
“傻宁宁，我若是据实相告，你怎会同我交换？”溟七状若无奈地摊开手。  
“不准这么喊我。”宁泊秋被这称呼恶心得够呛，不着痕迹地往后退了一步。

溟七的不再隐瞒让他察觉到了危险。  
人在什么时候才会将自己的计划和盘托出？  
一定是……  
认定自己已然胜券在握。

“给出交换条件，我可以考虑再帮你取。”宁泊秋一边假意允诺，一边仔细探查着周遭的灵气密度。  
他得寻到结界的薄弱处才能强行离开。  
溟七因犯下滔天罪行，被正道修士剥除血肉联手镇压于此。那用于囚困的法阵虽然不针对自己，但以金丹期的修为想要来去自如……实在是太过困难。  
“不必那么麻烦。”溟七弯下腰，将自己的食指伸入了法阵蜿蜒曲折的血色纹路中，“烦请宁尊主帮我满足……它的心愿就好。”

它？  
光芒暴起的瞬间，宁泊秋便明白了溟七话语中的含义。  
遮天蔽日的黑影从法阵中瞬移到了宁泊秋面前。它接收到溟七的召唤后来得太过心急，此刻连身上的玄铁链都没去除，以致躯干在摩擦间被勒得血肉模糊。  
然而它却好像察觉不到痛苦似的。  
它不再发出悲鸣，只用巨大澄黄的瞳仁死死盯着骗走它精血又销声匿迹的卑劣修士。  
宁泊秋来不及逃跑就被暴怒的黑蛟抓住了。  
黑蛟用尾巴往这可恨的修士腰上缠了一层又一层。挣扎间，宁泊秋身上的衣物被黑蛟身上坚硬湿冷的鳞片尽数割裂成了碎片。  
“真是得来全不费工夫。”溟七慢悠悠地踱步过来，看了眼被黑蛟囚在怀里而显出几分狼狈的魔修小美人，“我其实也不清楚黑蛟到底要做些什么……总之，我会当一个称职的观看者。”

**

黑蛟本就未开灵智，再加上此刻处于狂躁状态，无论谁和它沟通都是听不进去的。  
它现在脑海中只余下一个近乎偏执的念头——  
该怎么狠狠惩罚眼前这人？

若是换做其他人族修士这么对它，它可能在重新看到对方的第一眼便暴起发难，一口咬掉对方脑袋了。  
但是对上这人，黑蛟犹豫了。  
它七情六欲尚未通透，此刻也说不上来心里是种什么样的感觉，只能循着那种焦灼的渴望，低头舔了舔对方光洁细腻的肩膀。  
……香甜极了。  
黑蛟向来不会压抑自己的欲望。  
它想舔舐更多的地方，却焦躁地发现自己的尾巴有些碍事。  
黑蛟松开尾巴，转而用锐利的爪子将宁泊秋按在地上。它拨开对方身上的布片，宽厚湿热的舌自上而下地舔弄起眼前这具赤裸的漂亮身体。  
从发顶到小腹再到脚趾，每一寸肌肤都被黑蛟巡视领地般留下了它气味的印迹。

“嗯？”宁泊秋都做好了肉身陨灭后元神出逃的准备，却冷不丁被黑蛟来了这么一出，顿时有些怔住。  
这到底是要杀他……还是要？

06（下）

 

黑蛟越舔便越亢奋，小腹处两根可怕极了的性器膨胀起来，有一下没一下地往宁泊秋身上蹭着。  
这情景对宁泊秋而言实在是太过骇人。  
“你……你不会是要……”他瞳孔一缩，喉间干涩得连声音都变了调。  
这可是货真价实的千年妖兽！  
先不论和妖兽交媾这事宁泊秋从心理层面就无法接受，此刻黑蛟还没学会化作人形，照它现在足有成年男子手臂粗细的性器尺寸……  
也根本不可能进来。

黑蛟不得章法地在宁泊秋身上蹭了又蹭。  
它还没学会该怎么纾解欲望。  
宁泊秋死死咬着下唇将呻吟咽回去，力道大得渗出嫣红的血珠来。  
他不愿雌伏，身体却在合欢心法的操控下被黑蛟的滚烫阳具磨得一阵阵颤抖，连上扬的湿润眼角都泛着情动下的瑰丽春色，看起来勾人得紧。  
“宁尊主这番风情真是罕见。”溟七饶有兴致地出声评价，“你若早点对我露出这幅发情的模样，我自当好好疼你，怎会舍得让你被头畜生糟蹋？”  
宁泊秋扬起长睫，眸中流露出的冷意并未因为此刻情势而少去半分：“你那玩意儿怕还是骨头，中用吗？”  
被质疑这种能力无疑是耻辱。  
偏偏宁泊秋说的又是事实，无法反驳的溟七眸光猛地一沉，不怒反笑：“原来宁尊主更喜欢被妖兽操弄……那我便来帮帮宁尊主。”

宁泊秋被黑蛟磨得四肢发软，只能眼睁睁看着自己的脚踝被溟七握住，双腿被迫分得极开。  
黑蛟勉强记得是这人将宁泊秋抓回自己身边，便耐着性子没一尾巴把人抽开。  
溟七笑着，冲宁泊秋晃了晃自己只剩下森森白骨的四指。  
被晏无渊开拓过的柔软穴口迎来了第二位入侵者。冰冷坚硬的骨节，就这么毫不留情地往里持续插入着。  
宁泊秋又痛又难耐，下意识弓起腰发抖，修长笔直的两腿不住地想要并拢，却又被体内的白骨抽插得连大腿根部都痉挛起来，再没别的力气来抗拒。  
“呜……”宁泊秋口中的喘息声越来越急促，光洁的前额逐渐沁出层细密的汗来，还捆着坠子的分身也抬起了头，“不要……”  
他明明重复着拒绝的话语，身后软嫩的穴口却违背意志地紧缩着，贪婪地绞住了溟七的指节。  
溟七只要轻轻抽动几下，便会惹得宁泊秋双眸失神涣散，发出断断续续却又动人的呻吟。

这些反应落在黑蛟眼中，便是最强力的催情药剂。  
它一下子明白了该如何玩弄身下的漂亮人族，便急切地用尾巴推开溟七，效仿着用自己硬得发疼的两根性器去蹭那入口。  
宁泊秋是真的怕了。  
他抱住黑蛟庞大的身躯，用柔软的嗓音求饶：“嗯……不、不要这样……我知错了，你饶了我好不好……”  
宁泊秋鲜少露出现在这幅可怜兮兮的模样。  
他前几百年的修行太过顺遂，渐渐养成了骄傲自负的性子。除去要伪装的时刻外，连看人的眼神也都是轻蔑而傲慢的。  
所以他的这番示弱，反而让别人心底起了更加不可言说的心思。

黑蛟按着自己认定的雌兽，发狠地将性器插入了一小截。

“！”被妖兽强行破开身体的宁泊秋在那一瞬连痛呼都发不出。冷汗浸透了他的前额和后背，混杂着之前黑蛟留下的唾液，使得他整个人都如同刚从水里捞出来似的。  
非常人所能想象的剧痛。  
窄小柔嫩的甬道被撑到了极致，随着黑蛟不管不顾的持续插入，钝刀子割肉般的恐怖痛感时时刻刻凌迟着宁泊秋的识海。  
真的会死的……  
宁泊秋痛得恍惚，连被黑蛟趁机舔吻唇瓣都没了反应。

缓慢而执着的进入。  
宁泊秋原本平坦的小腹已经被顶出了极为明显的形状。他实在疼得受不住，低声啜泣着整个人都快要崩溃，却还是被黑蛟残忍地按在身下继续开苞。  
黑蛟将自己滚烫的性器一点点埋入宁泊秋紧致的体内，舒爽得愈发兴奋起来，食髓知味地想要将另一根肉刃也顶进去。  
宁泊秋哭着喊了声不要。  
被兽性掌控的黑蛟闻言更起劲了，执拗地用带着尖锐棱角的龟头一遍遍地去蹭宁泊秋已经被彻底抻平的穴口。

“求求你……饶了我……”宁泊秋极力劝阻黑蛟放弃双龙这个可怕的想法。  
他忍着满心嫌恶，将不住发抖的柔嫩双手覆上黑蛟在自己腿间反复徘徊的第二根性器，相当生涩地抚弄了起来。  
黑蛟愉悦地喘息了几声，似乎接受了这种方式，旋即便开始了大开大合的快速抽弄。  
初次承欢的宁泊秋被不知收敛的妖兽顶得蜷紧脚趾，摇着头呜咽起来。  
他的意识被体内肆虐着的滚烫性器搅弄得破碎凌乱，深处的穴心也快要被那头可恨的妖兽捣烂弄坏，却还得湿着眼眶，乖顺地替黑蛟抚慰受冷落的另一根肉刃……  
省得对方一不开心，要将第二根也埋进来。

宁泊秋被肏得快要崩溃，黑蛟却仍不满足。  
它用爪子把被自己撞得一下下往后滑的人捞回来，死死按在身下，这才继续狠狠肏弄起来。  
没了缓冲，黑蛟的每次捣弄都会惹得宁泊秋浑身剧颤。他被妖兽激烈凶狠的律动肏得几度崩溃，待恢复意识，又满心绝望地发现自己仍被桎梏在妖兽身下交媾。

而更怕的是，宁泊秋的身体已经学会了从这场近乎凌虐的性事中获取快感。  
随着合欢心法的自发运转，灵力循环过的后穴嫩肉滋生出直达心底的酥麻痒意，缠缠绵绵地自发裹紧了黑蛟如同凶器般的肉刃，似乎盼望着被那粗长的东西磨得充血发烫、肏弄得再也合不拢才好。  
黑蛟意识到了宁泊秋的变化。  
既然雌兽表达了臣服，它的动作也就稍稍温柔了些，不再野蛮得只顾掠夺、侵占与破坏。  
但也只是“稍稍”。  
宁泊秋被干得意识迷离，大张着狼藉一片的双腿，乖巧地抬起头与黑蛟接吻。  
……哪怕对方的一条舌头就足以将他整个人裹起。

溟七在一旁看着宁泊秋被妖兽操出媚态，看着对方被股间快速进出的黑蛟性器干得哭喘求饶，流露出被压在雄性胯下接受侵犯时脆弱又无助的一面。  
宁泊秋被肏得嫩穴一次次失禁般淌出透明清液，却又一直哭喘着小声求饶，让人分不清他在这场性爱中到底是快感居多还是痛苦居多。  
……毕竟晏无渊亲手替宁泊秋缚的坠子带着磅礴灵力，轻易无法取下。  
所以宁泊秋被黑蛟当作曾背叛自己的雌兽，按在胯下侵犯了整整三天三夜，也依旧没有用男人的方式达到过高潮。

等到那头妖兽餍足，宁泊秋已经没了半点力气。  
他低喘着躺在黑蛟身下，目光茫然失神，连后穴里缓缓淌出的精液都没想过要清理。  
黑蛟喜欢极了宁泊秋这种驯服的模样。  
看起来乖巧又听话，不会在下一秒便绝情地转身离开，留它独自在冰冷刺骨的寒潭中苦苦等待。

宁泊秋渐渐回过神来。  
他沉默着接受黑蛟表达亲昵的缠绕和亲吻，长睫微垂着掩住眸底的冰冷杀意。  
黑蛟的气息已经沾了他满身。  
他里里外外，竟全都被一头灵智未开的畜生留下了痕迹。

那这头畜生……  
绝不能留。


End file.
